El observador
by Bellette07
Summary: Shikamaru cuenta que su amigo Chouji siempre a sido muy buen observador. Este fic fue escrito originalmente para un concurso y fue el que inicío con el proyecto de "Twenty one", tiene menos de 2000 palabras XD


_¿Qué hay en el lago?"  
"Nada"  
"¿Entonces para que lo miras?"  
"Para ver mi reflejo"  
"Eres mas vanidoso que una niña"  
"No es por eso. Si te fijas bien, cada que das tu cara al lago hay un chico diferente. Es divertido, es como los juegos de los periódicos en donde cuentas las diferencias"  
"… Yo veo al mismo chico que mire ayer"  
"Te aseguro que el chico de ayer no tenia una mancha de chocolate en la mejilla"_

_"Jijiji"  
"Que problemático eres a veces"_

Chouji siempre fue muy buen observador.

Desde que lo conocí que había mostrado esa asombrosa capacidad para analizar las situaciones a través de su par de ojos negros, y más de una vez la había llevado a los extremos usándola como un arma ninja a su favor.

Chouji sabía que la poseía, y estaba más que consiente de esa capacidad.

Entre nuestros juegos de niños, me decía en broma que era su super poder y que siendo su mejor amigo, debía guardarlo en secreto. Sin embargo, a estas alturas del partido sigo tomando la broma muy en serio. Nadie hasta ahora ah notado su capacidad de observación aparte de mí (inclusive Asuma se las veía negras) y nunca se lo he dicho a nadie mas, quizás es por eso que tienden a subestimarlo tanto.

De verdad se sentía como ser aquel que guarda la identidad secreta de un superhéroe y es que, sin exagerar, podía tratar sus habilidades como super poderes. Su capacidad de observación era un don que le envidiaba con creces, todo por que, por más que me esforzaba, no podía ver lo que el.

Solo por dar un ejemplo, por más que miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, no podía ver más allá de lo de todos los días. Siempre que me asomaba veía al mismo chico de hombros caídos, piel tan blanca que parecía pintada con tiza, cabello negro enmarañado y mirada cansada. Parecía que la novedad era una cosa prohibida en mi baño.

Por eso al salir el cuento era diferente. Toparme con Chouji siempre me hacia querer tirar ese inservible pedazo de vidrio a la basura. No importaba como, para el siempre llegaba con una cosa tan clara como si la tuviera pintada por toda la cara.

_"Vaya, tienes un lunar nuevo Shikamaru"  
"¿Dónde?"  
"Justo aquí en la frente, arriba de la ceja izquierda. Es muy pequeño aun, pero ira creciendo. Podría decir que es marca de belleza, pero eso solo aplicaría si fueras mujer"  
"Que gracioso…"  
"No hay necesidad ser sarcástico"_

Muy a su manera me sacaba de la monotonía con ese "super poder". Rogaba a Kami por que no se quedara ciego.

Sin embargo, nuestra vida dio un giro de 360 grados. La muerte del capitán Asuma, el ataque del Akatsuki, la destrucción de la aldea, la reunión de Kages convertida en fiasco gracias a Sasuke y la amenaza de guerra latente durante los años venideros hizo un cambio radical en todo lo que conocíamos. Cada uno de nosotros se vio en la necesidad de ver sus propios pasos a futuro, que en esos días estaba bastante incierto.

Durante el tiempo de reconstrucción y remodelación, Chouji se vio en la necesidad de dejar nuestra amistad estancada. Debía de comprenderlo. Después de las situaciones que nos acontecieron, su familia comenzó a pasar por una etapa algo difícil.

Su padre enfermó, el dinero que llegaba era poco y tenían que volver a levantar su residencia de alguna manera. Así fue que con el permiso del consejo, Chouji comenzó a tomar algunas de las misiones de su padre y de paso se consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una empacadora para traer algo de dinero extra a la casa, solo así pudo pagar las medicinas que requería el sr. Akamichi. Aunado a eso (y aunque le dije que estaba loco), decidió mantenerse constante en los entrenamientos para volverse jounnin. Con eso perdió también sus tiempos de descanso, usaba los fines de semana para ayudar a su padre en el trabajo de la casa.

Su vida fue dura durante esos meses. Hubo un tiempo en el que llegaba a su casa solo para tirarse en el sofá, ni siquiera llegaba a su recamara a dormir. Sin embargo, yo aun seguía en espera de el.

Los días de espera se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en dos años en los que había tenido poco o nulo contacto con Chouji.

Durante esos días solitarios, me sentaba en el lago donde acostumbraba mirarse y me preguntaba si esto iba a seguir para siempre. De veces me acercaba a la orilla y trataba una vez más, fallando ridículamente, de ver lo que el me había enseñado a ver a través del reflejo. Pero parecía que ese par de ojos negros eran los únicos espejos capaces de reflejar, y a su vez hallar diferencias en el chico de los hombros caídos y mirada perdida en las nubes.

Sin embargo, igual que la marea, las olas se calmaron, y en cuanto nos ascendieron a la elite ninja, mi amigo resurgió de entre la espesura de la nada.

_"¿Como la vez? Ya que mi padre mejoró y ahora que nos ascendieron, renuncie a mi trabajo. Ya sabes, por eso de que las misiones son mas largas y todo eso, parece que ya no podré seguir en paquetería"  
"¿De manera que volverás a las andadas?"  
"Tenlo por seguro"_

Solo bastaron unos días con el para que descubriera la expresión perdida de su rostro. Chouji volteaba la cabeza para todos lados como si no hubiera visto los edificios nuevos y las calles reconstruidas con las que había convivido por dos años. Sabía que todas las actividades anteriores lo estaban absorbiendo, pero nunca me imagine hasta donde.

Y fue cuando descubrí la exageración encarnada un buen día que caminaba con el.

Era una tarde esplendida, no hacia ni frío ni calor y parecía una buena oportunidad para ver las nubes pasar en nuestro punto de siempre, fue cuando miramos en el camino a un grupo de niños tratando desesperadamente de bajar un balón de un árbol. Chouji, como era de esperarme con su amable naturaleza, ni tardo ni perezoso se acerco a los chicos para bajarles el balón. Un golpe al árbol basto para que este se cayera y lo dejara al alcance de los pequeños.

_"Gracias señor, cuando quiera le ayudaremos si Juanito trata de llevarle su gallina que pone huevos de oro…"_

Apostaría a que la cara de confusión de Chouji no se disimulaba ni con una mascara puesta. No sabía si lo que había dicho el niño había sido en serio o se trataba de una burla, pero me vi en una confusión más grande aun cuando Chouji se agacho y le pidió que lo repitiera por que no lo había escuchado.

¿Era cierto eso? ¿El gran observador no había notado su nuevo tamaño? Mis preguntas quedaron resultas cuando llegamos al lago a sentarnos.

Cuando Chouji dio su cara al lago y la retiro, la devolvió al cuerpo de agua rápidamente con desesperación.

_"¿Qué me paso?"  
"¿De que hablas?"  
"Mi rostro. Mi cuerpo. Todo"  
"Creciste Chouji, ¿no me digas que no te habías mirado en un espejo hasta ahora?"_

Su cara de horror me dijo un **"si"** rotundo. Ahí estaba aquel chico del lago, viéndose completamente diferente a lo que esperaba su observador. El rostro redondo había dejado paso a un rostro con pómulos marcados, dedos largos estaban en sus manos en lugar de dedos chatos, la mayoría de la masa corporal estaba ahora convertida en masa muscular y su cabello hacia una amenazante y salvaje enredadera. En pocas palabras, el niño se había hecho metamorfosis y no se había dado cuenta. ¡Que va! Que hasta había cambiado de vestimenta y parecía que tampoco eso lo había notado.

Se me hacia raro que no lo hubiera notado antes, para mi era mas que obvio. Mucho tiempo para correr, poco tiempo para comer, tiempo para comer que usaba para dormir. La combinación de factores debía de haberle hecho algo a su cuerpo

Volvió hacia mi los espejos negros con los que analizaba su nueva figura y en un instante de parpadeo, me vi también reflejado en ellos con la misma sorpresa de hacia rato. Me sonrió cínico, se sentó de nueva cuenta en el pasto y comenzó a reír, haciendo resonar su nueva y grave voz en mis oídos. Creo que de manera involuntaria me había revelado una debilidad en su super poder.

_"Así que era por eso que me daba de topes con la puerta de la casa, pensé que la había hecho muy pequeña"  
"Oh Chouji"  
"Estaba tan ocupado que me desconecte del mundo, ya hasta te salió el lunar del que te hablaba"  
"Eso ya lo sabia, los muchachos dicen que es una novedad. Si supieran desde cuando lo eh tenido no me darían crédito"  
"Lo se. Y de paso decidiste tomar el look de tu padre sin que me diera cuenta"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Te esta creciendo barba"  
"Que chistosito. Me lo dice el tipo que no se miro en un espejo en los últimos dos años"  
"No hay necesidad del sarcasmo. Vamos, ¡anímate!, al menos ya no hueles a colilla de cigarro"_

Cuando una oruga se convierte en crisálida se mete en una cúpula de la que se desconecta del mundo exterior, antes de eso, come todo lo que ve. Podría comparar esa situación con la de Chouji, ahora solo falta ver si la mariposa no perdió esos espejos negros que todo lo reflejaban.

_"¿Sabes? Creo saber por que Yamasaki, el de comunicaciones ninja, usa zapatos cerrados y delgados"  
"¿Eh?"  
"Te apuesto un plato de ramen a que tiene 4 dedos"_

Creo que sus super poderes solo se hicieron mas grandes con el rezago.


End file.
